In a Bed of Tulips
by Empathize With Me
Summary: One-Shot. Lemons. A/J OOC AH AU. Alice and Jasper are best friends. What happens when they have a picnic in a bed of tulips?


**[a/n]**

**First One-Shot. **

**Read and Enjoy.**

**-Sunny:]**

_**Disclaimer: Alice and Jasper belong to Stephenie Meyer. :[**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are you taking me, Jasper?" Alice said through a laugh as her beloved best friend dragged her down the road from their townhouse. He popped into her room not five minutes before, grabbed her hand, pulled her off the bed and asked her to follow before she could ever get out a 'Hey Jazz'. She was in the middle of reading a rag magazine, something about a new movie with Jackson Rathbone. _What a piece of man meat. _

"Darlin', it happens to be a surprise. Now, if you'll stop pulling your hand out of mine, we just may get there faster," he said with a lazy grin and Southern drawl that made Alice's insides melt and her heart rate increase. She didn't show Jasper the effect he was having on her, instead she let out a small giggle and held his hand tighter. _Alice never wanted to let go. _

Not far from their shared house was a little forest. No one ever ventured in, except for Jasper of course. How else would he have stumbled upon a small waterfall? It was about fifty feet tall and nestled about twenty minutes from the path that led to the forest itself. He spent all day setting up a small picnic for his dear Alice; his lovely Alice. _His Alice._

They reached the edge of the forest and a tiny Alice looked on it with wide eyes. Tall trees and damp ground weren't exactly her cup of tea. She thought he knew that. They've known eachother for seventeen years; she met him in kindergarten for God's sake. And it was the best damn kindergarten class she ever took, considering she met him and only took the class once.

She looked at Jasper wondering if the wonderful man beside her had lost his damn mind. What was he thinking dragging her to a _forest?_ There were bugs and sticks and icky things. What if she fell? What if a bear attacked them? What if a bear attacked Jasper? How could she live without him? He was her everything.

"Alice. Don't look at me like that. I am not crazy and you aren't going to die. It's about a twenty minute walk. You can survive. There are no bears, or wolves, or wild alpacas," he said in mock seriousness, but the look she returned was of pure fright. "Honey, I'll keep you safe. I promise. When have I ever let you down?" He really wanted to take her to this picnic and Alice couldn't think of a single time where Jazz had let her get harmed. She let out a weak 'okay'.

"This is supposed to be fun. Trust me." _And she did, with all of her heart. _

Jasper held her hand tighter and started for the waterfall. They passed stumps and ferns, rocks and squirrels. Alice wasn't able to get over a fallen tree so Jasper had to lift her by the waist to get her over. His hand prints seared her to her core. The feel of them sending tingles and shivers all over her body. She looked at him with pink cheeks and said a thank you. All he did was give her that inside-melting grin. He climbed over the same tree with a grace and agility his lean, slightly muscular body pulled off well; never showing any difficulty. Maybe it was because he was over a foot taller than a four-foot-eleven Alice.

He guided her through the brush and stopped. Alice turned to him curiously. He asked her to close her eyes and she did. Standing behind her, he shielded her eyes with one of his large hands; almost entirely covering her face in the process. Alice loved the feel of his long fingers and his callused palm on her face. They were warm and she couldn't help the thoughts that came to mind about those long fingers. Jasper felt the heat under his hand and wondered what could make her blush when she couldn't see anything.

Her entire length was pressed against him as he moved forward. She didn't know what he was leading her to, but she could hear the sounds of running water as she was pushed through branches and leaves. Alice could also feel the heat of the sun on her exposed skin and tall grass grazing her calves as she proceeded to move ahead. She felt Jasper shift behind her and before she could think twice, her legs were being lifted out from underneath her. Jasper uncovered her eyes and placed her on a large boulder near the waterfall.

Alice took in her surroundings and was stunned. She had never seen anything more beautiful. The wind grazed through tall, green grass and the stone she was sitting on was surrounded by hundreds of yellow tulips. She could hear the sounds of birds in the distance and a butterfly flew shyly around her right hand. A dragonfly was chasing a bee and a rabbit munched on some food with a few babies surrounding it. She turned and found the source of the water; it being a large waterfall surrounded by a pool of crystal-clear water and moss crawling up the side of the cliff it was coming from.

Next to her left foot sat Jasper. He was against the boulder and had his eyes closed. He looked utterly peaceful and amazingly beautiful. Alice loved Jasper in every way possible. From the way he would serenade her with his guitar on random days of the week to the way he would lay on the couch with her just to listen to sounds their house made. Never once did she complain about being alone because she wasn't. She had Jasper and he held her heart.

Jasper couldn't think of time when he was this relaxed outdoors. He loved being outside, yes, but he wasn't ever at peace. The only reason he could think of was because Alice was there him. Her look of wonderment when he uncovered her eyes caught him off guard. Not because it wasn't what he expected, but because it was the way she looked in that moment. The curiosity in her eyes made them shine and the shape her mouth formed made her lips pout and pucker. God he wanted to kiss her. She looked curious and confused and it was absolutely breathtaking. He didn't think he could stand there without planting one on her so he sat by her feet. He shut his eyes also because maybe he wouldn't tear her clothes off if he wasn't looking directly at her.

"Jasper, this," Alice gestured broadly with her hands," all of this is amazing." He peeked up at her with one eye. "How'd you find this place?" she questioned.

"I had a rough day of exams a few weeks ago and decided to take a walk when I got home. You were studying or something, so I didn't bother asking you to come along with me. I was just walking around, a little lost, when I stumbled on this place. I found my way out and have been coming back a few times a week since then," he answered with a shrug.

"Then why'd you bring me here?" If this was his place, why would he show her? It's not like she even knew he was gone; she was always in her room working on her portfolio. She had been since the semester ended three weeks prior.

He shrugged again. "Why wouldn't I bring you here? You're my best friend. I wanted to share this with you." He frowned. Did she not like it? Because he wanted to share everything in his life with her; this was no exception.

"Aw, Jasper, that's so sweet of you." She grinned at him, a loving grin that slipped through her small barrier.

"Oh, darlin', it was nothing. " His cheeks tinged a light pink and he turned his head curious because of the look she gave him; it held something in it. His eyes fell upon the lone picnic basket and blanket. He clasped the handle and pulled it on his lap, letting it sit there and laid his hands on it looking up at Alice. "I made us lunch," he stated shyly.

Alice slid off the rock and curled up next to him. "What'd you make us?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

The only thing that came to mind when she looked at him like that was an image of him throwing her against the rock and taking her before she could utter another word, but he cleared his head of those images. With a clearing of his throat, he answered with 'sandwiches'.

"Mmm, what kind? Oh, wait. Let me guess. Peanut butter and jelly?" He answered with a grin and pulled out the sandwiches. They ate in silence, a pleasant silence; each thinking about the other in explicit ways. Alice thinking of humping him dry on the blanket and Jasper's mind drifting back to the rock scene. Jasper pulled out two bathing suits when they finished eating lunch and after they cleaned up; one his and one hers.

"Did you steal one of my bathing suits Mr. Whitlock?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"Well, this week, I had laundry duty. So, yeah, I did steal your bathing suit." He grinned mischievously at her. "Now are you gonna stop being a pansy and get changed already so we can go swimming?" With that he grabbed his bathing suit off the ground and booked it towards a tree.

Alice watched his ass as he sprinted away from her. A little ogling never did any harm, right? She looked down at the two pieces of fabric she referred to as a bikini. That man chose the most revealing bathing suit out of all the ones she owned. Was that supposed to mean something? Did he want to see her? She did love the bikini though. It was a gorgeous purple that complimented her light skin, dark hair, and green eyes. She was also thankful she got waxed last week, wasn't wearing any makeup and shaved her legs this morning or this little adventure wouldn't have turned out as well.

Alice hoisted herself up off the ground and walked in the opposite direction Jasper went in. She found a tall wide tree and started removing her clothes. He was turning her on and it was showing.

Jasper finished changing and headed back to where he set up the picnic. He looked around for Alice and found her immediately. She was partially behind a tree. He figured she thought she was well hid, but she was far from it. He watched as she lifted her shirt, revealing her slender waist and flat stomach. She threw her shirt to the side, but only after she neatly folded it. Then, she slid her hands to her hips, guiding them to her waistband. She unbuttoned her shorts and tugged on the zipper. The shorts fell to the ground after she wiggled and shimmied herself out of them. Her fingers found their way to the clasp of her bra, undoing it; she pulled it from her body.

At the sight of her perfect breasts and pert nipples, Jasper had to adjust himself. He was gaping at her, and he knew it, but he couldn't care less.

Alice slid out of her panties and put on her bathing suit bottoms. She then pulled on her top, tying it behind her neck. After a few adjustments, she picked up her clothes and started towards Jasper.

He tried to look busy with something in the basket. He doubted she fell for it.

After finishing up, Alice headed back to the picnic basket, only to find Jasper there and fixing something inside it. Damn. He looked eight kinds of sexy in his simple black board shorts. Her gaze glazed over and she had to literally shake herself to clear her head of her dirty thoughts.

Jasper turned to her. "Ready to swim?" She nodded. "It's a little chilly, but it gets warmer if you move around some." He grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the water. Before he could even ask if she wanted to jump in or not she was already pulling him in. They crashed with the water in a giant splash and Alice's tinkling laugh could be heard as he surfaced. Her smile lit up her entire face and her hair was sticking to it in wet tendrils.

Alice was soaked and cold and she absolutely loved it. Jasper was standing in front of her and since she couldn't reach the bottom, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Jasper, this is wonderful! I love it!"

Jasper looked at the beautiful woman wrapped around him. She was laughing and she emanated this warmth in both her personality and body heat. Damn it. He loved this woman and he was tired of hiding behind shy smiles and guitar solos.

He turned her face towards his and looked between her eyes and lips. "Alice, honey, I love you." She didn't respond. She unclasped her arms and swam to the edge of the pool. He heard shuffling and stopped paying attention to her all the while getting lost in his head. He frowned, dejected and rejected. Seriously, why would this beautiful inside-and-out woman love him in return? Alice was smart, creative, funny, talented, gorgeous and amazing. She was his best friend, and he just ruined it.

He loved her. He _loved _her. Alice couldn't speak; she could barely breathe. She was so entirely and completely engulfed in bliss and happiness she had to move somewhere or she might've exploded. Alice swam to the edge of the pool. She sat for a moment._ He loved her._ Her gazed shifted back to Jasper, the man who just admitted he was in love with _her_; he looked on the verge of tears and was frowning. Oh god. He must have taken her reaction the wrong way. She did the first thing that came to mind and started climbing up the side. She shouted over her shoulder.

Jasper was pulled out of his depressing thoughts by Alice shouting 'Are you coming with me, or what?' He was confused. Was she waiting for him to get out so she could beat the living daylights out of him, or was she gonna ask for him to lead her back home so she could move out and never see him again? All he could do was get out and see. He climbed the edge slowly, dragging out the moments he had to spend with Alice before she most likely left his life forever.

Jasper had his head down as he climbed out. It hurt Alice's heart to see him so down. She thought to herself. How could she prove she was so madly in love with him that it hurt? She looked back at Jasper; he was pretty far from the pool, so he wouldn't fall in.

He stood there waiting; waiting for her reaction. He lifted his eyes from the ground and saw a petite frame running directly for him. She was so fast he couldn't even brace himself. Alice jumped on him and they fell to the ground, rolling slightly. They landed in a bed of tulips. She was on top of him and smothering his face with butterfly kisses.

Alice waited for him to respond to her kisses and eventually his face lit up with a heart-swelling smile. All of his perfect teeth were showing and he was gazing into her eyes with a look of love. She returned his smile with one of her own.

"I love you," she said as she kissed his left cheek. "I love you," she said as she kissed his right cheek. "I love you," she whispered as she looked at his lips. He bent his head upwards and met her lips. She poured her heart into that kiss. Never had she been so happy.

Jasper rolled them over. Alice's tiny body was below his. He supported himself with his elbows on both sides of her head. His steel-gray gaze evaluated her from head to toe; he loved everything he saw. She was the most beautiful creature created.

The water on her body hadn't dried so there were small droplets sprinkled all over her pale flesh and she was flushed pink. He looked back at her face and was met with a lovely sight. She was staring at him; her eyes were filled with love, absolute love.

Jasper lifted one of his hands and let it graze her delicate hip; he let his finger slide along the edge of her bathing suit bottom. He bent his head down and kissed the soft flesh of her left breast. Alice's back arched as if on command. Jasper's finger slid down some and followed the edge of her bottoms to her sex. He gently rubbed up and down it with two of his long fingers.

Alice let in a sharp intake of breath and clasped her thighs together around Jasper's fingers. He nudged them apart with his wrist. Jasper crept one of his fingers underneath the thin fabric and entered her core. Alice bucked her hips and anchored her hands in the flowers that surrounded her.

He kept a slow steady rhythm with his finger while kissing every part of her chest. Her head lolled to the side and she moaned; her lips found his forearm and she planted sweet kisses along its length.

Jasper inserted another finger and increased the speed. A loud moan followed by a whispered 'Jasper' escaped Alice's lips. He curled his finger tips and found her sweet spot. She screamed his name in ecstasy. He kissed her neck and waited for her to come down from her high. She was panting heavily and his name fell from her lips repeatedly.

Alice lifted her hands and snaked them into Jasper's blonde, wavy hair. She pulled his face to hers for a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and it danced with hers, an intricate dance mastered by two lovers. Jasper's hand reached behind her head and untied her top. Alice pulled it from her body and went to remove her bottoms, but Jasper beat her to it.

He crawled down her body and hooked his fingers in the side of her bottoms. He tugged them down, whilst kissing every inch of skin on the way. He reached her ankles and spread them apart. He pushed his shoulders between her knees, intent on pleasing her again. His mouth found her core and her back arched off the ground. He rested his forearm across her stomach, keeping her still. His tongue darted in and out of her while the pad of his thumb rested on her clit, pumping it in rhythm with his tongue. Alice said Jasper's name among other, unintelligible things. His other hand found its way to her breast and he pinched one nipple lightly and she came, screaming his name and shaking.

Jasper rested his chin on her stomach and watched the emotions run across her face. She looked down at him with a wide, lazy smile and all he could do was feel smug. He kissed her belly button and returned to his position over her, both elbows beside her head. She had an evil glint in her eye.

"Jasper, I think you're wearing too much for me to be happy." She slid out from beneath him and sat up, pushing him over before he could move; he landed on his back. Alice got on her knees and crawled over him. She untied the strings on the front of his waistband. Grabbing the bottoms of his shorts, she yanked them off and unhooked them from his ankles. She then placed him at her entrance and let him enter her with one thrust and she moaned while arching her back. He grunted when he filled her completely.

Jasper held onto her hips firmly, he guided her up and down. She took control and went faster. Alice could feel her muscles starting to tighten up and yelled for Jasper to go harder. He met her thrusts with his own. The sounds of slapping skin echoed through the air. Alice reached with two fingers and rubbed her clit; her eyes shut and she screamed. She saw stars and lights and felt completely satisfied.

Jasper thrusted once more and grunted out his own climax; Alice fell on top of him; she was shaking and there was a light sheen of sweat covering her body. He wrapped his arms around her, completely content. They both fell asleep in the bed of tulips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper woke to Alice humming; she was playing with a yellow tulip mumbling 'he loves me' under her breath and plucking off the petals. She was curled into his side and they fit perfectly together. He always thought they did when they would lie on the couch together.

Alice kissed Jasper's bare chest when she realized he had woken. He kissed the top of her head and asked her what she was thinking.

"I'm thinking that I love you, completely and entirely." She smiled and looked at him through her eyelashes. He smiled mischievously and his gaze shifted to the large boulder he sat her on earlier.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**[a/n]**

**Please take a couple seconds to review. I mean I know you see the button.. **

**Thanks **

**Love Always**

**-Sunny :] **


End file.
